


The First "I Love You"

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dating 3+ months, How Do I Tag, Kinda a slowburn?, M/M, Multi, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap x (y/n), This is in America, VidCon YouTube Convention, also i get confused with right hand and left hand driving, also im from australia, but i could extend it, i had to calculate the sales tax for this, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How do you define us? Would we be perfect together? Are we together?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The First "I Love You"

_ “Hey, wake up, we’re here” _

A slight jolt wakes you up, the heat emanating from the car’s heater calls for a slightly uncomfortable wake-up call. But nonetheless, you wake up, smacking your lips as if they were left in the desert to dry and crack.

“Do you want some water? I’ve got some behind my seat if you want babe.” You turn to look at Sapnap driving, one hand on the steering wheel and the other driving the stick shift as the car climbs a steep hill. 

“Thanks”, you spare a small smile as you reach behind the driver seat, reaching for the water bottle.

“Hey, babe.”

“Yeah?” you say with an inquisitive smile.

“When we get to the hotel, I gotta pick George up from the airport, he texted earlier and said that Dream couldn’t pick him up which honestly surprises me, I really thought they’d be all over each other but I guess they need their “me” time too.” Sapnap looks over to you while you chug nearly half of the water in one fell swoop. 

“Thirsty?” a giggle erupted from his throat. Sometimes you think you can’t fall deeper but then, apparently, you could. 

“A little”, you exclaimed, “I haven’t had a drink in a while so I thought I should probably hydrate. Do you want some?” gingerly giving him the water bottle. He takes the water bottle and tilts his head back, drinking the last half of the water and handing it back to you. 

“Also, can I come to the airport with you? I haven’t met George yet and I guess it’d be a good first meeting.”

“Yeah, fo sho, I might grab some snacks though, gettin’ kinda hungry.”

You grab the burrito from your bag, “Do you want some? It’s still pretty warm.”

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll eat something at the hotel. George is staying at the same hotel so I guess we could get dinner together too. If you don’t mind of course.”

“I don’t mind, I just want dinner and to meet your friends too”, you take his hand that’s on the stick shift and intertwine it with yours. 

“Thank you for taking me with you, I really appreciate this.”, You draw your eyes to his and cast a peck on his cheek, making him blush a little and choke on his breath. 

“It’s no problem” giggling a little before taking his hand out of yours and changing the gear as he pulls up to the valet parking. 

As he puts the car in park, you grab your bag and climb out of the car, welcoming the slightly cold breeze passing through your hair. You hear Sapnap talking to the valet attendant as you take in the view of Anaheim, you could look at this forever and not have one single regret. 

Sapnap holds your hand as he gestures for you to walk into the hotel. While Sapnap checks-in with the front counter, you make your way to the aquarium in the hotel lobby, admiring the fish while Sapnap finishes up. 

“You ready?” a voice asks from behind you.

“Always.” You turn and wrap your arms on top of his shoulder, kissing his nose. 

As you pull away, untangling your arms, he pulls you back in, grabbing your waist and giving a deep kiss before pulling away and smiling as he kisses your cheek before letting go and grabbing the two suitcases behind him, making your way to the room. 

5 floors and 16 doors later, you open the door, sprinting to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and promptly flopping face-first onto the bed. You cackle as you feel hands starting to creep up your back, anticipating the inevitable. Tickles. Before Sapnap could progress, you turn and pull him down on the bed, knees surrounding his thighs, gripping his wrists. You look down, seeing his forced frown as if to show his disappointment in failing to tickle you. 

“Awe, come on, is that all you’ve got?” teasing him.

“Never.”, he says with a smirk.

He pushes you to the side and gets on top of you, he lowers his face towards you and…

The phone rings. 

He looks down in disbelief, Of Course, he gets a phone call. Sapnap stands up getting off of you but not before pecking a small kiss on your forehead. 

“Hello?”

A muffled voice answers on the other side.

“Alright, alright. We’re on our way, the cars a red Honda Civic, you can’t miss it. Okay, we’ll see you there.” He hangs up. “George just landed, sorry babe, I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

You sit up to see his face, “Yeah, of course, no problem.”, you send a smirk his way before getting up and grabbing your suitcase and place it on top of the lounge chair in the back corner of the room. 

“What do you wanna eat before we pick him up?”, you ask him.

“Let’s go through a drive-thru, we’ll grab some lunch for George as well. There’s a Wendy’s on the way there, is that good?” He says looking down at his phone. 

“I fucking love Wendy’s” 

“Good, then that's settled”, he says with a smile, humming the Little Einstein theme song while grabbing his wallet. 

Making your way down to the valet service, Sapnap grabs your hand once again and kisses the back of your hand as you stand, waiting for the car to be pulled up. You return the gesture, kissing the back of his hand and squeezing it three times. 

Once the car pulls up, he opens the door for you, letting you in before closing it after you. He climbs in after you, slotting the buckle into the holder and driving off. 

“Hey babe, can you put LAX into the GPS?”

You give him an affirming nod and type in the address for the airport and set it as the destination then placing his phone back on the holder. 

“Wendy’s is 7 miles from here by the way.”, you look over to him and admire his soft features, the slight scruff from his beard from being on the road for nearly two days now. It’s so domestic now, it’s like second nature for you to admire him whenever you can.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”, he asks you, the dimple on his right cheek showing itself when he smiles. 

“Just you.”, you answer fairly.

“Just me, huh?”

“Always you.”, you say with a small giggle attached to the end. “I was thinking about how handsome, smart and caring you are. How you make me weak at the knees and make me feel butterflies every time you laugh.”, you’ve never said the three words before, but you make sure he knows, he knows that he is loved, valid, and appreciated. 

Soon enough, you reach your first pit stop. 

_ “Welcome to Wendy’s, what can I get for you?” _

“Ummmmm, we’ll get two of the Jr. Cheeseburger Deluxe, both in a medium meal, and coke for the drink.”

“Is that everything?”

He glances back, “George’ll probably be really hungry.”

“We’ll get a Dave’s Single in a large meal and coke for the drink too.”

“Alright, your order totals to $12.16, if the order is right on the screen you can head to the next window.”

“Thank you” Sapnap drives around the bend, making his way around to the first window. While waiting for the car in front of him to finish paying, he looks over to you. 

“Did you really mean what you said? About me being handsome, smart and caring I was?”

You give him a soft look, “I mean every word I say to you, I love you.” The words wash over you. You said it. You fucking said it in a Wendy's drive-thru. Your eyes go wide and your mouth goes dry. 

“I-I love you too, I always have.” You look over to him, he’s grinning from ear to ear, you can make out a slight blush on his cheeks. Then that’s when you realize, you’ve loved him from the very start.

“I was saving it for tonight, goddammit, it was gonna be wholesome” you mutter to yourself. 

“Hey”, he brushes his hand through your hair, “It was perfect”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! Thanks for reading this! If this gets enough attention I will most likely add to this and more chapters! I also do live in Australia and this is set in America so if I got any of the dialect wrong pls let me know! Anyways love y'all!!!!
> 
> If you wanna reach out, my @'s are  
> Twitter: @jorelleTV  
> Insta: @jorelle_twitch


End file.
